


Bloodnofsky or Blofeld

by ff_fan



Category: Green Hornet (2011), James Bond (Craig movies), SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Not a 100 word drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ff_fan/pseuds/ff_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By one name or another, I only saw one bad guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodnofsky or Blofeld

**Author's Note:**

> Watching the movie I had one little hang-up, I couldn't see past a previous roll of the villain and this is what played out in my head during the scene.

Strapped to the dentist style chair, the motorised arms moved so James' hands were behind him. Oberhauser and the Bond-girl were sitting on stools at the far end of the white, sterile room. Oberhauser giving the typical bad guy monologue, ending,  "Franz Oberhauser died on a mountain with his father. I was reborn Chudnofsky"  
  
"Chudofsky?" James taunted  
  
"Chud-nof-sky" Oberhauser annunciated, low and dangerous  
  
“Choskey?" Madeleine muttered  
  
"CHUDNOFSKY!"  
  
"Boss, Bloodnofsky would sound good and really scary" a goon by the door muttered.  
  
“To hell with the plan. Where's my gun with two barrels? Everyone's dying, NOW!"  
  
"I think Mr Hinx borrowed it" the goon answered.  
  
“I last saw it when the big guy was shooting it at me” James added. It didn't matter his hands were free and the exploding watch was armed. Throwing the watch at the goons, James jumped from the chair grasped Oberhauser's head and with a yanking twist he was dead. The goons dying in the explosion that made a convenient escape route for James and the pretty girl.


End file.
